


Café y muchas palabras en tu brazo

by Elypsien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hanzo is a good brother here, Happy Ending, M/M, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is Jesse McCree's Parent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elypsien/pseuds/Elypsien
Summary: Dos jovenes soñadores reunidos por las palabras en sus brazos, un vaso de café y un padre ligeramente metiche.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 3





	Café y muchas palabras en tu brazo

\- Voy tarde! Voy tarde! -Medio gritaba un peliverde mientras corría y trataba de no chocarse con la gente en la acera, pues realmente iba a apurado- Hanzo me va a matar... 

Sabía que correr no era nada bueno para su tobillo, pero Hanzo realmente se iba a enojar si llegaba tarde al trabajo. De nuevo.  
Realmente necesitaba dejar de acostarse tan tarde. En su defensa, necesitaba ese Giratina y después ganar el gimnasio eléctrico salió solo como un impulso.  
También se había acostado tarde por otra cosa, pero no quería pensar en eso.

Sentía que Hanzo estaba apunto de despedirlo... aunque él también era dueño de la cafetería. La cafetería había sido más que nada su idea, un pequeño negocio que les diera libertad y le demostrara a su padre que podían ser adultos responsables. Bueno, que le demostrara que Genji era responsable, Hanzo despedía responsabilidad al respirar.  
Pensándolo bien, el que Hanzo se uniera fue la razón por la que su padre había accedido a la idea de la cafetería.  
Okay, Hanzo si podía despedirlo.

En fin, este no era el momento de pensar, era el momento de correr que en serio tenía como 3 minutos para llegar al trabajo.

\- Llegué! -Dijo con un mini grito apenas entró a su pequeña cafetería. Luego se apoyó en el mostrador porque había corrido mucho y se estaba ahogando.

\- 5 minutos antes de la hora de abrir, vamos mejorando -Dijo Hanzo con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía su reloj y salía del salón de descanso. Aunque la escasa sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el tobillo sin tobillera del peliverde- Otra vez Genji? Quieres terminar en el hospital?

Rayos, se había dado cuenta.  
Y es que el tema de su tobillo era delicado para Hanzo.  
Hubo un tiempo donde se llevaban realmente mal y peleaban muchísimo, ya toda su familia estaba cansada y preocupada.  
Y una de esas peleas se salió de control, Hanzo lo empujó muy fuerte y Genji terminó cayendo del segundo piso de su casa. En serio debieron escoger otro piso para pelear.

Genji terminó con un esguince... algo severo en su tobillo izquierdo y con una torcedura en su muñeca derecha. En su muñeca solo tuvieron que ponerle una especie rara de yeso, pero tuvieron que operar su tobillo. Eso había dejado a Hanzo con muchísima culpa, incluso después de que hablaron y llegaron a la conclusión de que ambos eran unos idiotas y decidieron arreglarse y llevarse bien.

Todavía hoy, si Genji cojeaba o presentaba signos de incomodidad aunque sea un poco, la actitud de Hanzo decaia y tenía que retirarse de la habitación.  
Por eso, Hanzo había hecho su misión personal el asegurarse de que nada le pasara al tobillo ni muñeca de Genji. Evitaría otro viaje al hospital a toda costa.

\- E-Estoy bien! -Dijo Genji con algo más de aliento y extendió su pie hacia Hanzo, moviéndolo para demostrarle que estaba bien- T-Todo bien, se mueve normalmente y no me duele!

\- ¿Y tu tobillera?

\- Ah! No soy tan irresponsable como crees. Aquí la tengo -Dijo orgulloso y sacó su tobillera de la mochila que traía consigo- 

\- Preferiría que la tuvieras en tu tobillo... -Dijo suspirando pesadamente- No importa. Ahora ve, ponte la tobillera y tu delantal. Voy a abrir ya.

Bien! Había salido de eso sin muchos regaños, ahora solo debía alistarse para trabajar y-

\- También ponte tu muñequera. No creas que no lo noté.

Bien, aún con eso su mañana había sido bastante exitosa.  
Rápidamente corrió/caminó rápido hacía la sala de descanso, dirigiendole una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa a su hermano. 

Se sentó un momento en su puff verde y luego sacó su muñequera de su mochila y también un pequeño caballo de peluche que había recibido en el correo de Jesse. Lo había traído para decorar su lado de la oficina, para animarle en sus descansos.  
Aunque ahorita no le animaba mucho, le preocupaba y le recordaba la otra razón por la que había llegado tarde.

Jesse era el nombre de su alma gemela y era una persona maravillosa. Las primeras primeras palabras habían aparecido unos meses después de su cumpleaños y aunque le habían ofendido ligeramente, se había alegrado mucho al verlas.

'¿Esto de verdad funciona?'

El siempre había sido una persona muy romántica, así que siempre había imaginado que su alma gemela iba a creer y quererlo tanto como él lo quería. Pero no todas las personas son igual a él, así que lo dejó pasar. Además, seguro su alma gemela estaba un poco decepcionado al no recibir respuesta, pues Genji apenas había cumplido 18.  
Eso le decía que su alma gemela era dos años mayor que él y entonces eso lo hizo sentirse mal, la pobre persona había pasado dos años sin respuesta alguna! 

Inmediatamente comenzó a escribirle también, a por fin responderle y la verdad no pudo recibir algo mejor.   
Jesse McCree era oficialmente la mejor alma gemela y novio del mundo.  
Bueno, su relación era algo rara, pues aún no se habían conocido en persona, pero habían pasado muchísimas horas hablando y estaban seguros de que querían una relación juntos. Así que eran novios no oficiales y estaba muy contento por eso.

Pero hace unos días venia preocupado, Jesse no contestaba ninguno de sus mensajes en su brazo. No importaba cuanto escribiera no recibía mensajes.  
Estaba apunto de escribirse en su frente a ver si acaso le contestaba.

Y es que no podía mandarle un mensaje de texto, y ahora que lo pensaba le daba la razón a Hanzo cuando dijo ''Genji, ustedes son bien tontos', porque... nunca se habían intercambiado números de teléfono. Habían querido ser románticos y solo escribirse en el brazo pero realmente se sentía tonto ahora. Y justo cuando Jesse le había dicho que se iba a mudar, entonces tampoco podía mandarle una carta a su antigua dirección.  
En serio, podía sentir a Hanzo en su cabeza diciendo: "te lo dije".  
Debía solucionar algo para contactar a Jesse pronto, realmente le hacia falta.

Pero por ahora en serio debía ir a trabajar, no quería más problemas con Hanzo.  
Así que se puso su tobillera, su muñequera, su delantal verde con pequeños pines de pachimari y salió de la sala de descanso.

. . . Y luego se devolvió a traer su pequeño caballo de peluche, le animaría un poco durante el trabajo. Quizá hasta le daría algo de suerte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hasta ahora había sido un día normal en la cafetería, ocupado pero no en exceso, justo como a él le gustaba. Un ambiente tranquilo y al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente popular para tener ganancias, aunque no lo ocuparan la verdad. Pero eso le demostraba a su padre que la cafetería era buena idea y así podía estudiar tranquilamente en las noches. 

Ahora la cafetería estaba ligeramente vacía, pues faltaba poco para cerrar. Los clientes que estaban ahora comían lo que Jesse le había dicho que era la "hora del café". Según Jesse, era muy común en su cultura que la gente se sentara a comer un poco de pan o algo así con un vaso de café. Había comenzado a notar eso en las tardes.  
Eso lo hizo sonreír, se preguntaba si Jesse estaría también tomando el "café" en el momento. Rayos, en serio lo extrañaba.

En eso la pequeña campanita de la puerta sonó y Genji pudo ver a dos personas entrar; un hombre moreno con cabello negro, ropa negra también. Se veía muy serio, del tipo que no aguanta tus tonterías. Con el venía un hombre más joven, parecía como de su edad. Era bastante alto, con cabello castaño y también piel morena pero un poco más clara que la del hombre mayor.  
Lo divertido de ese hombre era que traía un sombrero de vaquero y un yeso en su brazo izquierdo, parecía salido de una película. Eso hizo reír un poco al peliverde, pero se contuvo para no ser grosero.  
El joven también llevaba un pañuelo en su cuello que se veía extrañamente familiar, podía jurar que le había enviado uno exactamente igual a Jesse. Nah, seguro ya está imaginado demasiadas cosas.

El hombre serio se acercó al mostrador mientras el joven se iba a sentar, seguramente debía estar cansado y algo adolorido por ese yeso, comprendía eso, también había tenido algo parecido en su muñeca. Les daría algún pequeño pastelito como cortesía.

\- Buenas tardes! Bienvenido a Matcha-Matchy, ¿Qué le puedo servir?

\- Buenas. Deme un café negro grande, un café con leche mediano, unas galletas... ¿esas son de azúcar?

\- Sí señor, azúcar con chispas de colores. Las hago yo mismo.

\- No me convence lo de las chispas pero no importa, deme 2 de esas. Y... ¿De casualidad tiene un pastel raro de cheesecake? Mi hijo ha estado hablando de un pastel así y supuestamente es muy esponjoso, pero en ningún lado lo encontramos. 

\- Claro! Es una de nuestras especialidades! Es un pastel japonés -Fue curioso que alguien mencionara exactamente ese pastel- ¿Su hijo lo vio en internet y decidió probarlo? 

\- No, su novio le habló del pastel y ahora no para de hablar del pastel. Ni de su novio, estoy apunto de pegarle para que se calle -Dijo riendo un poco por la pequeña broma- 

\- Así está mi hermano conmigo, ya lo tengo harto también -Dijo riendo suavemente también y apuntando lo ultimo de la orden- Entonces serían: un café negro grande, un café con leche mediano, dos galletas de azúcar y una rebanada de pastel japonés esponjoso.

\- Sí, eso sería. ¿Cuánto le deb- En eso el hombre notó el caballo de peluche que tenía en el mostrador- ¿Es suyo el peluche?

\- Sí, fue un regalo de mi novio -Dijo feliz y muy orgulloso- Es bonito no? 

\- Sí, es adorable -Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar- ¿Cuanto te debo?

\- Son 12 dólares.

\- Aquí tiene -Dijo y le entregó el dinero a Genji- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre muchacho?

\- Genji Shimada señor -Dijo con una ligera reverencia-

\- Gabriel Reyes, un gusto -Dijo tranquilo y le dio la mano al peliverde- Sabes Genji, creo que hoy por fin mi hijo se va a callar. 

Dijo eso otra vez con esa sonrisa de 'Yo lo sé todo' pero en un buen sentido y se fue a sentar con el joven del yeso.   
Eso fue extraño, pero fue un buen cliente, fue amable. No se podía quejar.

\- Hanzo, ¿Aún nos queda chocolate con matcha? -Dijo mientras le alcanzaba la orden de los cafés-

\- Creo que sí, ¿Porqué? 

\- Le voy a dar algunos a esos clientes -Decia mientras ponía en un plato las galletas y el pedazo de pastel- 

\- ¿Y eso? 

\- No sé, siento que son especiales. En especial el vaquero, me da una... vibra especial.

\- Genji, a veces en serio me preocupas -Dijo con una ligera sonrisa y sacó los chocolates y los dejó junto los cafés-

\- Gracias Hanzo! 

Sonrió alegremente y puso toda la comida en una bandeja, llendo hasta la mesa para dejarla.

\- Aquí está la comida! Un café negro y galletas de azúcar -Dejo la comida cerca de Gabriel- Un café con leche y un pedazo de pastel esponjoso japonés! -Puso la comida cerca del muchacho, orgulloso por el pastel- Espero que nuestro pastel esté al nivel que esperas, tu padre me dijo que buscaste mucho este pastel

\- Ah, sí -Se sonrojo un poco y rió ligeramente- Mi novio me habló del pastel y quería probarlo, dijo que era delicioso

\- Pues este lo es! Es la receta de mi abuela, 100% japonesa -Decia aún más orgulloso y con una sonrisa alegre, luego también puso los chocolates en la mesa- Esto es de cortesía, por el yeso. Se lo que se siente. -Dijo y le enseñó su mano derecha-

\- Gracias, eres muy amable cariño -Dijo el muchacho feliz-

Eso lo descolocó un poco, Jesse solía llamarlo cariño, dulzura o azúcar cuando hablaban. Estaba empezando a pensar que la preocupación se le estaba metiendo mucho a la cabeza.

\- Vez, te dije que el yeso no era tan grave mijo. -Dijo Gabriel al muchacho- Cayó mal hace unos días ayudándome con la mudanza y ahora anda alterado porque no le puede escribir a su alma gemela, se quebró el brazo izquierdo y para colmo es zurdo! 

\- Pa! Eso era privado... -Dijo algo avergonzado y empezó a jugar con su pañuelo. 

Y ahora que lo veía de cerca, el pañuelo era igual al que le había enviado a Jesse... En serio Genji se estaba comenzando a asustar y a emocionar, pero no quería ilusionarse.

\- Tu torpeza legendaria no es un secreto Jesse -Dijo Gabriel con una risa algo burlona y empezó a tomar de su café satisfecho- 

Eso sí hizo parar a Genji, lo congeló completamente. Y luego lo hizo correr a la sala de descanso. Sabía que los clientes lo habían visto raro y podía oír a Hanzo en el fondo molesto porque había empezado a correr, pero habían cosas más importantes ahora.

Corrió a tomar su bolígrafo de su mochila y luego corrió de nuevo a donde estaban Jesse y Gabriel, tomando una silla de una mesa vacía cercana y sentándose cerca de Jesse.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? -Dijo con determinación mientras destapaba el bolígrafo- 

\- Jesse McCree... ¿Porqué? -Dijo algo extrañado por eso- 

\- Perdóname si queda feo, pero yo uso mi mano derecha para escribir -Dijo con una risa nerviosa y lentamente comenzó a escribir en su brazo derecho-

El castaño se extrañó mucho, pues pensó que le iba a escribir algo en un papel. Luego se volvió hacia su padre y este lo vio con una sonrisa satisfecha y luego le señaló su brazo derecho.

Jesse con algo de inseguridad volvió a ver su brazo y soltó un suspiro de sorpresa al ver lo que había ahí.  
En letras torcidas y curvadas, tenía la frase más hermosa que jamás había visto.

'Te amo Jesse McCree' 

Volvió a ver al mesero peliverde y lo vio con una mirada llena de esperanza de amor y vio las mismas palabras escritas en su brazo.

\- Genji...! 

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, levantando al peliverde de su silla y dejándolo sin tocar el suelo, pero no pensaba soltarlo muy pronto. 

Genji solo podía reír y abrazar de vuelta al castaño, estaba muy muy feliz. No podía creer que su alma gemela estuviera ahí, abrazandolo! No podía creer que por fin lo había conocido. Jesse era perfecto! Era apuesto, su cabello era hermoso, el pañuelo le había quedado genial!  
Y era muy alto, eso sí no se lo había esperado.

\- Por Kami, eres muy alto! -Dijo riendo suavemente y se separó un poco para ver a Jesse. La barba le quedaba realmente bien- 

\- Eso es malo? -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

\- No, mientras no te importe mi altura. 

\- Para nada nada, eso hará mejor los abrazos -Decia muy feliz y le dio una pequeña vuelta sin soltarlo del abrazo- 

Hanzo en eso llegó desde detrás del mostrador, extrañado por todo el alboroto y porque el resto de los pocos clientes que había comenzaron a aplaudir.

\- Genji que significa todo esto? 

\- Es Jesse! Él es Jesse! -Estaba muy emocionado y estaría saltando si Jesse no lo estuviera sosteniendo en sus brazos- 

\- Ah, esto es inesperado pero bueno. Al fin te callaras -Dijo con una ligera sonrisa, genuinamente feliz por su hermano- 

\- Lo mismo digo yo -Decia Gabriel igual contento por su hijo- 

Jesse y Genji rieron con eso, era claro que ambos habían estado hablando demasiado del otro a sus familias.  
Jesse por fin bajó a Genji y el peliverde lo arrastró a la sala de descanso, para hablar un momento más tranquilos.

\- No puedo creer que seas tu -Dijo Genji con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, viendo con adoración al castaño- Estaba muy preocupado. ¿Estás bien? 

\- Sí, no es nada dulzura -Dijo feliz y limpió las lágrimas del menor- Solo caí mal, de verdad soy muy torpe. Debo usar el yeso por un mes, no es nada.

\- Jesse... ¿Yo soy lo que tu esperabas?

\- Eres más que eso cariño, eres perfecto. Eres hermoso, carismático, alegre. Tu piel es realmente suave, tus mejillas sonrojadas se ven preciosas y el verde de verdad es tu color. Te queda genial.

\- Tu eres perfecto -Dijo sonriendo y sonrojandose más- Jesse, bésame.

Jesse con gusto hizo caso y se agachó un poco para besar al peliverde, tomando su rostro con cuidado. Genji tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para el beso, pero para el todo fue perfecto.   
Se sentía amado, feliz, tranquilo... realmente no podía haber pedido algo mejor. 

\- ¿Eso... fue como lo esperabas? -Dijo algo nervioso el castaño cuando se separaron-

\- Fue todo y más -Dijo con una sonrisa brillante y amorosa.

Pasaron unos minutos más solo hablando entre ellos y abrazándose, disfrutando el tiempo entre ellos. Necesitaban un tiempo solo para... empaparse del uno del otro, después de solo palabras en los brazos esto era genial y ligeramente abrumador, pero era absolutamente hermoso.

Eventualmente salieron de la sala de descanso, Gabriel y Hanzo debían de estar extrañados. Pero cuando salieron se llevaron la sorpresa de que Hanzo y Gabriel ya habían organizado una reunión familiar. Fue una linda sorpresa, así podrían celebrar su unión y ambas familias se conocerían.  
Que también algo que le sorprendió a Genji, el otro padre de Jesse estaba tan contento por la noticia que hizo una videollamada a su esposo Gabriel y lo hizo que le enseñara a Genji. Hablaron poco, pero Jack Morrison lucia como una excelente persona. Luego hasta la hermana de Jesse se coló en la llamada y se emocionó mucho, aunque luego empezó a molestar a Jesse.

De parte de su familia, Genji recibió una llamada de su padre y de su madre, felicitandolo por el acontecimiento. Y estaban impresionados y felices de que la familia de Jesse quisiera una reunión formal. Ya habían encargado un chef especial para el evento y también un lindo jardín para la reunión, querían impresionar a la familia de su alma gemela. 

Al final Jesse y Gabriel salieron con dos pasteles y una caja de galletas del lugar, un pequeño regalo para la familia y en especial para Olivia, o 'Sombra' como había insistido que la llamaran, que se había emocionado también al ver tantos dulces.

Genji se despidió con otro beso y la promesa de salir a una cita al siguiente dia, ahora que ya se conocían y vivían en la misma ciudad, podían comenzar a ser novios oficiales y salir en muchas citas y tener una relación bonita y normal. Genji estaba realmente emocionado y también lo estaba Jesse, no podían esperar.

Y esta vez si se intercambiaron el número de teléfono.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es plagio, soy la misma autora (Wenby29). Solo estoy pasando mis fics a esta plataforma.
> 
> Also, no-sé-como-usar-AO3-jpg, así que perdonen si encuentran algún error.


End file.
